the_nut_job_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Lloyd, Harry And Gumball In The Nut Job
Plot In the fictional town of Oakton City, a purple squirrel named Surly (Will Arnett) and his mute rat partner Buddy reside in Liberty Park where their thieving reputation has made them outcasts with the park helpers, Gumball Watterson (Logan Grove) with his siblings, the only human goth girl Tara Watterson (Ashley Tisdale), his fish with four legs and a brother to him Darwin Watterson (Jaden Smith) and 4 year old smart sister Anais Watterson (Kyla R. Kowalski) with their friends, Lloyd Christmas (Jim Carrey), Harry Dunne, (Jeff Daniels) RJ the Raccoon (Bruce Willis), Timon the meerkat (Nathan Lane) , Pumbaa the warthog (Ernie Sabella) , Hammy the red squirrel (Steve Carell) , Verne the turtle ( Garry Shandling) and bombay mean cat Mr. Blik (Wayne Knight) who worked for the park and secretly befriended Surly and Buddy. A group of urban animals led by Raccoon (Liam Neeson) and his cardinal assistant are running low on food for winter and Tara tries to stop Gumball making her embarrassed because she is a environmentalist of Liberty Park. Red squirrel Andie (Katherine Heigl) and glory hogging gray squirrel Grayson (Brendan Fraser) compete with Surly and Buddy to scavenge from a peanut cart manned by Lucky (Scott Yaphe) and Fingers (James Rankin) who are casing a bank while Lloyd has a crush on Mary Swanson (Lauren Holly), a woman he is driving to her new place near the nut store near the park. She leaves a briefcase in the sidewalk near the bench; which Lloyd, Gumball, Tara and the gang unaware that it contains ransom money for her kidnapped husband, Bobby, and that she was supposed to leave it there for the kidnappers and the robbers to pick up, retrieves it and tries to return it to her before the kidnappers and the robbers can get it. The squirrels' efforts inadvertently end with the cart's propane tank exploding in the park after its cord was bitten by Fingers' pug Precious (Maya Rudolph). The runaway cart ends up destroying and burning the tree and with Lloyd holding the briefcase and falls into the tree, where the animals store their food. Gumball, Tara, Darwin, Anais, Lloyd, Harry, RJ, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, Verne and Blik are suspended from the park for 2 days and Surly is banished and Buddy, the gang follow him. In the city, they find Maury's Nut Shop in Aspen Lane and Lloyd and Gumball suggests to Tara, Harry and the others they must return the briefcase to Mary and they suggest Surly to help them to collect nuts. Adjacent to the bank, it is a criminal hideout used by Lucky, Fingers, their boss Percy "King" Dimpleweed (Stephen Lang), Joe "Mental" Mentalino (Mike Starr), J.P. Shay, Nicholas Andre (Charles Rocket) and Knuckles, who plan to break through the wall and replace the bank's cash with nuts. King's girlfriend Lana (Sarah Gadon) believes King has gone straight and the nut store is legitimate and Mary believes Nicholas to help her husband. Raccoon sends Andie and Grayson to the city to find food, but they get separated when a street rat approaches them. Andie recovers Fingers' dog whistle, which Knuckles threw out and Surly had used against Precious, and threatens to dispose of it if Surly does not share the nuts he is going to take with the gang so much of Lloyd and Gumball's suggestions Surly accepts and unwittingly befriends Precious after threatening her with the whistle and while Tara and Anais he is nice and cute and with Blik starting not to trust her and posing Mental as a helper Mental is picked up by Harry and Lloyd while Shay secretly follows them. Andie informs the park community of the plan. Raccoon reluctantly goes with the plan and assigns Mole (Jeff Dunham) and the Bruisers to go with her. During the heist,the duo prank Mental with chili peppers in his burger, not knowing of his ulcer. When Mental reacts adversely, they accidentally kill him with rat poison pills (which he planned to use on them) after mistaking it for his medication which Blik gave them and after making a mistake with Lloyd, Gumball and Tara and the gang and Harry gives up the heist but they cool him down. After a scuffle, they discovered the briefcase is filled with money. After they arrived at Mary's house, Lloyd, Gumball, Tara and the gang lure Harry tempting to lure Mary over to Lloyd, reluctantly agrees to have a date at 8:00. and lies to Lloyd that he got him a date, but Lloyd, Gumball, Tara and the gang find out Harry lied to them after waiting all day for Mary at the nut store. Surly eventually learns from Mole that Raccoon's policy is to control the food supply in order to control the animals, and that Raccoon plans on sabotaging the nut bonanza and with Lloyd, Gumball, Tara prank Harry with Timon's dismay with coffee spiked with laxatives and with helping Mole and leading him to defecate in a broken toilet at Mary's house. Lloyd arrives at Mary's house and informs her that he has her briefcase. At the rooftop and when Andie does not believe him, Harry hearing this, Surly leaves and Harry joins him after Grayson reunites with them. Lloyd, Gumball, Tara, Darwin, Anais, RJ, Hammy, Verne, Timon, Pumbaa and Blik take Mary to Blik's RV home and they show her the briefcase and they take the briefcase to the nut store and confesses his love after some initial struggle; she rejects him, as she is already married. Nicholas arrive at the nut store who is also an old friend of the Swansons and the mastermind behind Bobby's kidnapping and bank robbing, arrives with Shay and, upon learning that Harry, Lloyd, Gumball, Tara, Darwin, Anais, RJ, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, Verne and Blik has switched the money and replaced it with IOUs, and he takes Lloyd, Mary, Gumball, Tara and the gang hostage. While collecting the nuts and returning to the gang, Surly gets captured by King, Nicholas and his associates and he takes Harry hostage as well, but soon he gets freed by Lana since he doesn't have the dog whistle and after an argument which Nicholas threatening for one them to be killed and since Blik have the encouragement thanks to Tara's good heart. After fending off street rats who work for Raccoon, Surly, Gumball, Tara, Harry and the gang and Grayson chase the criminal gang's getaway truck which Mary and Lloyd are inside, which carries Raccoon and the other animals. Surly fights off Cardinal, and Mole defects from Raccoon and reveals the truth to the animals, resulting in Raccoon being voted out of the park community. King and Knuckles use the dynamite inside the empty truck to blow up a police barricade at a dam, but the police shoots the tire on the truck that falls from the dam. It explodes after Surly gets himself and Andie off it along with Gumball, Tara, Darwin, Anais, Lloyd, Harry, Mary and the gang and they fall into the river below. Surly makes it to a log, but finds out that Raccoon, Nicholas, King and Knuckles survived the explosion. Raccoon tries to kill Surly, but the nuts' weight begins to break the log and Anais falls off the log and almost drowns, but she is saved by Surly and reunited by her siblings and the gang The animals arrive to rescue them, but Surly deciding to be selfless in order to protect his friends, lets go of the log and falls into the waterfall with Raccoon and Nicholas shoots the log. The park community now sees the good side of Surly and mourns him with the others and while taking Anais back to the park to be warm. The nuts make their way to Liberty Park. King, Nicholas, Shay and his associates are arrested as Lana breaks up with King as Blik spills root beer all over him with the FBI team led by Beth Jordon (a woman that Harry met earlier at a nut store) raids the suite and arrests him and Shay and Harry is revealed to be alive thanks to a bulletproof vest that was strapped on him earlier. Mary and Bobby are reunited. Lloyd, jealous that he can never be with Mary because she is married, fantasizes about shooting Bobby dead. While Lloyd and Harry return to the park and returning to Gumball,Tara, Darwin, Anais and the gang with Andie and Buddy are still mourning over Surly and when Precious learns what happened, she, the gang, Lloyd, Harry and Buddy come look at an unconscious Surly near the river Doleful to see Surly lifeless Buddy says his first two words: "best friend". Surly wakes up and hugs Buddy along with Lloyd and Harry. Afterward, Precious leaves to meet Lana, who plans to run Maury's Nut Shop. Finding Surly Andie embraces him while Gumball and Tara reconcile with each other and Andie suggests and suggests to tell the other animals of his heroism. However, Surly declines, yet gains a willingness to work with others, and goes into the city with Buddy, Gumball, Tara, Darwin, Anais, Lloyd, Harry, RJ, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, Verne and Blik allowing Grayson to take credit for the nuts making it to the park. During the credits, the animals, SpongeBob and humans dance with an animated Psy as he performs "Gangnam Style". In a mid-credits scene, Raccoon and Cardinal are shown to have survived their ordeal and are sulking on a harbor buoy surrounded by sharks while coming up with another plan. In a post-credits scene, Precious chases Mole to get the bone he is holding that she wants and he drives her away with the dog whistle. Cast * Logan Grove as Gumball Watterson, a 12 year old blue cat, and a leader of the gang who is Tara's adoptive brother and Darwin, brother and a best friend of him and a brother of Anais. * Ashley Tisdale as Tara Watterson, a 14 year old human goth girl who is Gumball's adoptive brother and to Darwin and a sister to Anais. * Category:The Nut Job Movie Crossovers Category:Dumb And Dumber Movie Crossovers Category:Comedy Category:Adventures Category:Squirrels Category:Meerkats Category:Raccoons Category:Gumball Adventures